


and we opened up our hearts and we can change

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He knows it should feel weird, to be here, with them, but as Jon slips his breeches off and moves to sit on the end of the bed he can't help feeling like it is here with them that he belongs more than at the Wall.</i> </p>
<p>written from the asoiafkinkmeme prompt: "Jon/Robb/Jeyne - Jeyne rides Jon's face while Robb rides Jon's cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we opened up our hearts and we can change

They drink late into the night, until both bottles of wine are empty, and Jon can see the flush in Jeyne's cheeks. He finds it hard to believe two years could only make her more beautiful, but motherhood has been kind on Jeyne, has softened her girlish edges into womanly curves. As Jeyne sits leaning into Robb's side, her head against his shoulder, Jon realizes that the two of them have never looked more radiant together.

"We should sleep, the boys will be up before we know it, and they'll want you all to themselves," Jeyne says to Jon when she stands, her hand reaching out for Robb's.

Jon nods, watching his brother take his wife's hand, small and delicate in his own larger, rougher one. It is only then that Jeyne extends her other hand out to Jon. He looks between the two of them, unsure if he should take her hand, it almost physically hurts to restrain himself.

"We've missed you," Jeyne says, looking at Robb and then to Jon. Robb's eyes are dark as he nods, glassy from the wine, and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. Jon would know that tell anywhere.

They go to Jeyne's chambers, rebuilt after the Sack of Winterfell, but they run as hot as Lady Catelyn's ever had, and the back of Jon's neck is damp moments after they enter. Robb is closing the door but Jeyne's already stepping in close to him, slipping her hands into the back of his hair as she draws her mouth to his. Her lips are sweet from the wine, and she has an achingly familar taste that Jon will only ever be able to classify as 'Jeyne'. He slips his tongue softly into her mouth, curling over her own.

Her fingers tug on the laces of his doublet and she rips it open, laughing against his mouth "I'm sorry. I'll mend it for you tomorrow," and she makes up to him with sweet kisses to his face and neck. For a moment he wonders where Robb is, but suddenly his brother steps in behind Jeyne, and Jon feels himself relax even more.

"You shouldn't go away for so long," Jeyne says, leaning back against Robb's chest. Robb's fingers work over the closure of her dress, opening one after the other until the material of her dress slides easily off her arms and down her hips. Her corset lacings are in the front, and Jon finds it the natural thing to reach for them, but he doesn't undo them, just twists his fingers in them to pull her closer, dropping his head to bury his face against her breasts.

"You know I would if I could," he says, when he stands up straight, his fingers working on the laces of her corset. Her breasts spill out of the corset and Robb's hands are there, cupping them, kneading them, his fingers tugging softly on her nipples. Jon watches, his own hands still on her hips over the thin material of her smallclothes. Robb is kissing Jeyne's neck now, sucking soft and wet along the curve, and Jon leans in close Jeyne, bites at her shoulder. She squirms, turning her head to watch as Robb's mouth reaches out for Jon's, and they meet halfway, above her shoulder.

It is a rough kiss, needy, Robb's tongue pushing into his mouth, and Jon is reminded of hundred times he has kissed Robb's mouth. He remembers the first awkward needy one at 13, when it had been the jape of a dare that had lasted for a moment longer than it should have, he remembers the way Robb had kissed him the night before he left for the Wall, and he remembers the way their mouthes had fit together when he'd come back, to see the way Robb had restored Winterfell to its former glory.

"I will never tire of watching you," Jeyne says, leaning back against Robb, her hand on the back of Jon's neck as she watches them lick into each other's mouths. When they part she kisses them both chastely, one after the other.

Jon's doublet still hangs open and he pulls it off, laughing as Jeyne pushes Robb back onto the bed, and starts undressing him. He knows it should feel weird, to be here, with them, but as Jon slips his breeches off and moves to sit on the end of the bed he can't help feeling like it is _here_  with them that he belongs more than at the Wall.

Jeyne is sitting on her knees next to Robb, her hands on his chest, her mouth on his, and Robb reaches up to palm her breast in his hand, squeezing so tenderly, so lovingly. There is no one that Jon thinks better suited for his brother, no one who would better understand that it was not just Robb she was marrying, but the North.

Carefully so as not to jar Robb from the moment he is sharing with Jeyne, Jon slides his hand along Robb's thigh, up to the waistband of his breeches. He runs his fingers over the skin of Robb's belly, over the dark hairs that lead down from his navel, and Jon loosens the ties, pulling Robb's breeches and small clothes down his legs. Robb's cock is hard and flushed, and Jon wraps his hand around it, pulling a long low moan from Robb that causes Jeyne to look break their kiss.

"No patience," she reprimands Jon teasingly, but there's a heat in her eyes as she watches Jon stroke Robb, his fist just tight enough over Robb's cock, his thumb out and rubbing along the ridge, along sensitive patch of nerves. "Come up here," she says to Jon, and although it means he has to take his hand off of Robb, who groans slightly at the loss of his touch, Jon's never been able to say no to Jeyne.

Jon settles down on one side of her as Robb rids himself of the last remnants of his clothing, moving to lay along her otherside. He runs his finger along her jaw with the barest of touches, and she turns her head to him, and he captures her mouth with his. It's a deep, slow kiss, and as she drags her mouth away, her teeth pulling on his bottom lip and Jon feels a surge of pleasure run straight to his cock, where it throbs against her hip.

Robb's mouth has settled on her breast, suckling softly, his hand cups around her breast, holding it to his mouth. "Doesn't he have such a pretty mouth?" Jeyne asks Jon, and he murmurs "Yes," against her neck, reaching over to rub his thumb along the edge crease of Robb's mouth around Jeyne's nipple. "Wouldn't you like it around your cock?" Jeyne's question is so soft spoken, but Jon's cock throbs so hard he thinks he might come just from her sweet voice and the dirty, filthy things she says. Robb's eyes meet Jon's and he smiles against Jeyne's breast.

Her nipples are soft brown and Jon drags his mouth down her neck and over her chest to take it in his mouth. Jon doesn't know how one woman could taste and feel so perfect, but Jeyne does, always. She is sweet and spicy and warm, so warm that Jon knows when he goes back to the Wall the memory of this, of him and Robb suckling on her teats, of her hands threading their way through their hair, it will make his duty to the Wall, to the North, worth it.

Jon slides his hand up her thigh to cup her cunt and Jeyne whimpers in anticipation. Through the soft brown curls he slides two fingers along her slit, groans deep and low in his throat when he finds she's impossibly wet. "She's so soft, isn't she, Jon?" Robb asks, his mouth popping off of her nipple to watch Jon stroke Jeyne's outer lips, working the wetness all over her. "I can never get over how soft she is."

"Yes," Jon says, tongue still lapping at her nipple, "She's soft, and warm. Gods, Robb, she's so warm." Jeyne is rocking her hips now, pushing them up just enough so that Jon's fingers might slip into her but he makes sure they don't, wants to tease her first release out of her slowly.

"Do you remember how she tastes, Jon?" Robb asks, and he curls a hand over Jeyne's thigh, pulling her leg up to expose her cunt, as pink and sweet as Jon remembers. He pushes two fingers deep into her, and she moans, her hand gripping tight in Jon's hair, and when he flicks his eyes up to Robb, he sees she's doing the same to him. He strokes her once, twice, and then pulls his fingers from her body, bringing them to his mouth, which is now devoid of her nipple.

He sucks his middle finger into his mouth, and is rewarded with the sweet, heady taste of her. He stretches his hand out to Robb, who takes his forefinger greedily into his mouth, licking and sucking it clean. Jon moves easily between her legs after that, and Robb slips his arms around her, his hands cupping both of her breasts, kneading them with soft, slow strokes.

"Jon..." Jeyne whines, as he presses kisses to the creases on the inside of her thighs. "Please."

He parts her wider with his thumbs, and licks a long line over her entrance and up over her nub. Jeyne cries out and presses her face against Robb's neck, who's playing with her nipples, rolling them softly in his fingers. Jon does it again, and again, and again, and everytime she moans he does it faster and faster. He tongues at her entrance, circles it with the tip of his tongue and pushes in as much as he can. It's not enough, it's never enough, and Jon wishes he could push it all the way inside her, wishes he could feel every single part of her on his tongue. It's enough for Jeyne though, who's hips are thrashing wildly. He pulls back to kiss the insides of her thighs again, watches as Robb kisses his wife softly, tenderly.

"You like it, don't you, love?" Robb says, stroking her face which is flushed, her brow damp. Jeyne nods, and she glances down at Jon, who is resting his head against her thigh. "I'm not the only one with a pretty mouth." Jeyne laughs then, distracted, and Robb catches Jon's eye. Jon presses his mouth over her nub then, suckling on it like he did her nipple, surprising her.

She cries out when she peaks, almost unexpectedly, and her cunt pulses wildly against Jon's mouth, as he licks her through it, even when she begs him to stop. "Gods. Enough. Enough. Oh, Jon. Jon. Enough."

He does stop eventually, and winds his way back up the bed. Jon kisses her with an obscenely wet face, smearing it over her lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. She moans though, kissing him back just as passionately as Robb mouthes his way along Jon's jaw, licking Jeyne's wetness from Jon's cheeks and chin, and then Robb's mouth is there too, against Jon's and Jeyne's, and Jon isn't sure where one mouth ends and the other begins.

When they part, Jon finds himself between Jeyne and Robb now, Jeyne curled up one side, her body loose and relaxed. "I think you should reward Jon for tending to me so thoroughly," Jeyne says to Robb, a sly smile on her face. Robb is smiling too, and he sits up, taking Jon's the base of Jon's cock in his hand, stroking and pulling. It takes all the resistance Jon can muster not to fuck wildly into Robb's fist and spill like he'd done the first time Robb touched him.

"With your mouth," Jeyne demands, and then she laughs, light and airy.

"You see how bossy she is?" Robb says, but he's already leaning over to take Jon's cock in his mouth. Robb's mouth is as warm and as wet as Jeyne's cunt had been, and Jon flushes at the thought of how he wishes he could fuck them both at the same time. Jeyne's is sucking softly along his neck and collarbone, and Jon drops a hand to Robb's head, twisting his fingers around the curls, his thumb rubbing against the soft skin below Robb's ear.

Jon breath is coming in short puffs now, as the suction of Robb's mouth, the slow up and down slide bringing him closer and closer to his own release. "He misses this," Jeyne says, her fingers crawling over Jon's stomach and up to his nipples, pinching and tugging. "When you're not here, it's like there's a piece of us missing. Our bed is empty without you, Jon."

Robb pulls Jon's release from him then, the pressure of it, the tight clench of his muscles is too much, too good, and he groans loudly, thrusting his hips up. His cock spills thick and hot into Robb's mouth, and Jon feels Robb swallowing around him, licking Jon's spent cock clean before he sits up. Jon reaches out and cups his brother's cheek, rubbing his thumb softly on Robb's moist lips, and pulls him in for a kiss. Robb's mouth is soft against Jon's, pliable and open, and Jon sneaks his tongue into Robb's mouth, the earthy taste of his own seed on Robb's tongue.

"I want to taste you too," Jeyne says, her hand on Jon's chest, pushing him back as she steals Robb's mouth for her own, thrusting her tongue in, licking at the roof of his mouth, his teeth, the underside of his tongue, it's wet and messy, and Jon watches every moment of if with wild fascination because in these moments there is something feral about Jeyne's need for them both.

They lie Jeyne back on the pillows, her legs spread as Robb kneels between them, fits his hips along hers and sinks into her. Their rhythm is so practiced, so fluid that for a second Jon's jealous, but he pushes it away, pushes it down, and kneels behind Robb, his head on Robb's shoulder, watching as Jeyne's cunt stretches around Robb's cock.

"She feels so good, Jon," Robb groans, one of his hands cupping her thigh. "You need to feel her." Robb grabs Jon's hand, pulling it around his body and putting it on Jeyne's cunt as he pulls out. Jon slips two fingers into her, curling upwards and Jeyne moans, her head falling back against the pillows. Robb's cock rubs against Jon's wrist, and Robb takes himself in hand, rubbing the head of it against Jeyne's opening, Jon's fingers still crooked inside her.

"No." Jeyne says as Jon begins to slide his fingers out of her. She looks up at the two of them with dark eyes, her face and chest flushed, her brown curls falling in her face. "I want to feel both of you."

Jon curses under his breath, and presses him forehead against Robb's shoulder. He curls his fingers again and Robb begins to push his cock back inside her. It's impossibly tight and Jon's fingers lock when Robb buries himself fully into her. Jeyne's moans are constant now, and she sits up slightly, rocking her hips against them as they both stroke her.

With his free hand, Jon slips his arm around Robb chest, and pushes three fingers into Robb's mouth. "Get them nice and wet," Jon says, his voice low. He feels Jeyne's cunt squeeze tighter around them at his words and the gaze she gives them, there's a hunger in it, a predatory sort of look.

Robb licks at Jon's fingers messily, coating them thick with his spit and Jon pulls them from Robb's mouth slowly. He rubs over Robb's entrance, pressing a slick finger inside with slow, short strokes as Robb groans, pressing forward deeper into Jeyne. Jon adds another fingers slower, stretching Robb open just a bit more, twisting his fingers inside.

Jon curls the fingers of both hands now, one in Jeyne and one in Robb, and the simultaneous moan that fills the room is the sweetest reward of the night. Jon's cock is already half way to hard again, and he grinds himself against Robb's thigh when Jeyne's release comes, her cunt gripping his fingers and Robb's cock like a vice. "Not yet," Jon growls into Robb's ear, when he feels his brother's hips start to quicken. "Hold it."

Robb groans when they pull out of Jeyne, and when Jon pulls his fingers from Robb. Jon grabs Robb's hips, rubbing the head of his cock against Robb's entrance. Robb drops down onto his hands and knees in front of where Jeyne is laying, watching with satiated eyes at the scene unfolding in front her. Jon palms Robb's ass, gripping both cheeks with his hands, the tip his cock pushing into Robb's asshole, slick and worked open.

"Wait," Jeyne says. "I want to watch you fuck yourself on Jon's cock." They both groan, and Jon knows Robb must be well past wanting to die he's been hard for so long; but Jon moves around Robb to lie back on the bed, and Robb crawls slowly over top of him, straddling his waist. Jeyne's hand is soft and warm around Jon's cock, and and he watches her pour the oil into her palm, sliding it up and down his cock, slicking him with it.

"Robb too," Jon says, and Jeyne nods, her fingers disappearing from Jon's sight but the look on Robb's face tells him all he needs to know.

When she's finished she sit back against the headboard, wiping her fingers into the sheet as Robb takes Jon's cock in his hand, positioning it at his entrance. The first inch of Robb around Jon's cock is tight, even with the oil, and Robb has to pause, working himself back and forth on just the head of Jon's cock until he can sink down a bit further, and a bit further, and then Jon grabs Robb's hips and thrusts up into him the rest of the way.

It is no surprise to Jon that Robb comes then, his cock pulsing as he grinds himself down onto Jon's cock, spilling hot, white ropes of his seed across Jon's belly, his muscles clenching around Jon's cock. Jeyne is on her knees now, and she presses soft kisses at Robb's temple, the side of his mouth, before she drags her fingers over Jon's belly, smearing Robb's seed against his skin.

"Do you want to taste him?" she asks Jon, and he nods, but instead of lifting her covered fingers to his mouth she presses her hand between her legs. She laughs then, and they both pull at her, Robb lifting her easily off the bed and settling her down over Jon's face. Robb is rocking himself on Jon again, rolling his hips to take Jon further inside, if such a thing was possible, but all Jon can do is tilt his face up into Jeyne's cunt.

She's still wet from earlier, but she tastes like Robb, and Jon licks at her fervently, inhaling the scent of Robb's seed and her cunt. With Robb still fucking himself on Jon's aching cock, his hands still tight on Robb's hips, and Jeyne's cunt grinding down against his face, Jon thinks he could die. He is the happiest he has ever been.

He can hear Jeyne and Robb kissing above him, and it makes him fuck up into Robb harder, press his tongue further into Jeyne's cunt, then it's there, blinding flash of white in his eyes, the momentary sieze of all his muscles except his cock; his cock that won't stop pulsing and throbbing with every burst of his seed that he shoots into Robb.

Jon's so spent he can't even find the will to open his eyes when Jeyne and Robb climb off of him, but he feels them curl around his body, Robb on his left, a thigh over top of Jon's, and Jeyne on his right, her breasts pressed against his side, and their hands entertwined over his chest.  



End file.
